Sedentary individuals with coronary artery disease can decrease their risk of future adverse cardiovascular events and death by becoming more physically active. Many people with known cardiovascular disease do not have access to expensive, specialized cardiac rehabilitation services. These patients would be well served by a cost-effective physical activity promotion intervention that could be initiated by their primary care physician. Computer generated, print mediated, tailored feedback based on objective monitoring of physical activity may be a cost-effective way to deliver intensive interventions to promote physical activity for patients with cardiovascular disease. In this 5-year course of study, Dr. Richardson will develop the materials necessary to deliver such an intervention and to test the intervention in a randomized controlled trial. The knowledge and skills that Dr. Richardson will acquire during the course of the award will focus on health behavior change theory, the conduct of randomized controlled behavioral clinical trials, cost-effectiveness analysis and the responsible conduct of research. Dr. Richardson received her undergraduate degree in theoretical mathematics from MIT and her medical degree from Harvard Medical School. After completing her residency in Family Medicine at Jefferson Medical College, Dr. Richardson completed a two year Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholar Fellowship at the University of Michigan during which she studied the moderating effects of cardiovascular risk on the relationship between physical activity and mortality. She is currently a Family Physician and a lecturer in the University of Michigan Department of Family Medicine with a joint appointment in the VA Health Services Research and Development Service in Ann Arbor, MI. An experienced team of University of Michigan investigators, lead by Dr. John Piette who is an expert in innovative chronic disease management intervention trials, will guide Dr. Richardson throughout the award period. Co-mentors and advisors on the team include experts in the areas of health behavior change theory, cardiology, health economics, and physical activity research. With the support of this 5-year career development award, Dr. Richardson will acquire the skills and knowledge to become an independent investigator and a leader in the field of physical activity promotion research for patients with cardiovascular disease.